The Trip
by kim5188
Summary: The story of a group of friends who go to Florida with the Sachem marching band for a week. rated pg-13 for later chapters
1. Intro

My friends told me that they liked the idea of this story soooo this is just an intro to tell people about the characters. All of them are my friends but just changed around a little.  
  
Kim-Senior-Flute Section Leader (Field Major)  
  
Heather-Sophomore-Flute Section  
  
Cassie-Senior-Clarinet Section Leader (Field Major)  
  
Joanna-Senior-Clarinet Section  
  
Amanda Tiedge-Senior-Clarinet (triplet)  
  
Sam-Junior-Clarinet Section  
  
Lindsay-Senior-Trumpet Section Leader  
  
Jessica-Senior-Trumpet Section  
  
Tom-Junior-Trombone Section  
  
Kris Tiedge-Senior-Baritone Section Leader (triplet)  
  
Andrew-Senior-Drumline (Snare Drum)  
  
Justin-Junior-Drumline (Bass Drum)  
  
Dave-Senior-Pit  
  
Allison Tiedge-Senior-Pit (Triplet)  
  
Kerrie-Senior-Drum Major  
  
Robb-Senior-Drum Major  
  
Some of these people won't appear that often in the story but this is mainly all the people that will be involved. A few other people will be added along the way. 


	2. Where's Justin?

Kim woke up to the sound of her extremely loud alarm clock in her ear, she lazily pressed the button and sat up in her bed. It was 3am but she knew she had to be at the High School by 4, so she unwillingly got out of her huge comfy purple bed and started to get changed. She put on her marching band sweatshirt and kept her pajama pants on. She pulled her brown hair back and put it up in a messy bun and quickly grabbed her suitcase, her garment bag, her flute and small backpack that held only her diary, her CD player and a book. She went downstairs to her kitchen and wrote her mom a note telling her that she had left and she'd see her in a week. She said goodbye to her dog, grabbed her keys and left. She climbed into her old Volvo and immediately turned on the heat. It was freezing outside and there was still 2inches of snow on the ground from Christmas 2days ago. She turned on her CD player and pulled out of the driveway. 15minutes later she was pulling into the parking lot of her high school, before she could park her car 2 teenage boys came running in front of her car. She slammed on her brakes and saw her friends Kris and Dave standing in front of her car. Dave smiled and gave a little wave. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and rolled down the window.  
  
"What are you two idiots doing?" she yelled out the window.  
  
"Sorry we have to get to Kris's car he almost forgot his baritone," replied Dave rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ms. Cook would have killed you and I don't think she would be to happy to drive back to New York from Florida," said Kim half laughing at the thought of it.  
  
"I know I know, but I remembered," said Kris with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Thank god, I'll see you guys inside," and with that she drove a little further, parked her car, took her bags and waved to her friends as she made her way into the old High School building. She walked threw the halls until she came to the music wing. She walked into the band room and was immediately greeted by the noise of 100 teenagers talking and running around. She scanned the room a few times and finally found her group of friends sitting in the far left corner of the room. A huge smile formed on her face as she walked over.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said happily.  
  
She was greeted with a bunch of hi's and hello's from the group. Joanna, Allison, Amanda and Heather were on the floor trying to get some more sleep while Andrew, Tom, Sam, Justin and Allison played Go Fish.  
  
"Hey Kim! I can't believe it, one whole week in Disney World!! This is going to be awesome!" screamed her best friend Lindsay walking over to the group.  
  
"Me either," she replied laughing at her friends enthusiasm, "This is going to be the best trip ever! Hey where's Kerrie?"  
  
"O the staff called a meeting," said Allison getting off the floor and standing next to Kim.  
  
"For who?" asked Kim  
  
"Drum Majors, Field Majors and Section Leaders."  
  
"What!?!?" screamed Kim, Cassie and Lindsay.  
  
"Come on guys we better go. We'll see you guys on the bus save us seats," said Cassie. Kim, Lindsay and Cassie walked out of the band room and down the hall to Ms. Cook's (the director) office. Kim opened the door and walked inside. A few staff members (Mr. Macchio, Mr.Carrol, Mr. Stellato,) Ms. Cook and a few other kids were in the room. Cassie, Lindsay and Kim walked over to where their friends Robb and Kerrie were and sat down next to them.  
  
"Ok I'm glad to see everyone here," said Ms. Cook " I called you all here because you guys all have some responsibility and authority in this band. I want you all to watch the fellow band members at all times. You must be responsible and set a good example for the others. Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes," muttered the few students in the room.  
  
"Alright your all aloud to go. Make sure you go directly to the busses, we want to leave as soon as possible." Said Ms.Cook and with that she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Kim walked out of the room with her friends who were talking about the long bus ride that would start soon. They went outside and boarded bus 2. The band was taking 2 separate busses because of the band size. Kim looked around and saw that her friends were able to get the back seats. She ran to the back and sat next to Lindsay. She was looking at the window when popped his head up from the seat in front of them.  
  
"Hey Kim, hey Linds," he said.  
  
"Hey Justin, who's sitting next to you?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Andrew is but I don't know where he is?" said Justin.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Justin is sitting next to Joanna."  
  
"But he told me that he would sit next to me."  
  
"Yea but that was before he and Joanna started to go out, I think they would want to sit next to each other."  
  
"Great now I have to find someone else to sit with before I'm stuck with someone who I hate."  
  
"You better hurry most people already know who there sitting with."  
  
"Ok I'll be back later I'm going to go find someone."  
  
"Ok good luck." And with that Justin went off to try to find someone to sit with. Kim laughed silently to herself at the thought of Justin having to sit next to someone like Alice, the annoying freshman who never stops talking.  
  
After about half an hour later the bus started moving and the band was on its way to Florida. Kim looked over the seat in front of her to see who Justin was sitting with but he wasn't there. She sat back down in her seat and looked around. She saw Andrew and Joanna asleep in the seat in front of Justin's and Cassie and Kris also asleep in the seat next to hers. She scanned the rest of the back of the bus and didn't see Justin anywhere.  
  
"Hey Linds wake up," said Kim trying to get Lindsay up.  
  
"What," she said sleepily, "are we at a rest stop already?"  
  
"No we've only been on the road for 10minutes," she replied, "But I don't think Justin is on the bus. He never came back on after looking for someone to sit with."  
  
"You can't be serious," Lindsay said while looking around for any sign of Justin, "You think he's back at the school?" Kim and Lindsay then walked up to the front of the bus where Mr. Macchio was.  
  
"Umm Mr. Macchio," said Kim half laughing.  
  
"Yes Lindner," he said. He always called her by her last name in case he accidentally called her Wendy, her older sister's name who use to be in the band.  
  
"I think we might have left Justin Kwaznick at the school," she said trying her hardest not to laugh. Mr. Macchio then got up and asked everyone if they knew where Justin was. No one knew. He then got on the radio to the other bus and asked them if Justin was on bus 1. He wasn't. So 10minutes later they found themselves back at the High School.  
  
"This is so funny I can't believe we actually left Justin at the school," said Andrew.  
  
"Yea its something I thought Kris would have done," laughed Kim.  
  
"Hey I might be stupid but I'm not that stupid," said Kris.  
  
"Yea we should give you more credit," said Kim sarcastically. A few minutes later they saw Mr. Macchio get back on the bus followed by Justin and Allison.  
  
"Now why didn't we notice that Allison was missing," whispered Lindsay.  
  
"I don't know," laughed Kim as she watched Justin and Allison sit in the seat in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Lindsay and Kim laughing.  
  
"O shut up you guys," said Allison while trying to keep a stern face.  
  
"Aww come on you gotta admit that this is pretty funny," said Kim, "But maybe not the best way to start the trip." Allison just looked at her with a look that could kill. Kim and Lindsay slowly sat back down in there seats.  
  
"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come," said Lindsay to Kim. Kim just sighed and shook her head.  
  
-----This is my first story so I don't know if its good o not. Thanks for reading please review. 


End file.
